Hot Stuff
by Junsui-san
Summary: On their 6th anniversary, Squall and Sora decide to stay at home and look back over the past years at what happened ever since the first time they set eyes on each other and what they have gone through together, good or bad. AU LxS Please review!
1. Kokomo

**Disclaimer:** I do not own any version of Kingdom Hearts or Kingdom Hearts 2, the title 'Hot Fuss' which is The Killer's first (known) CD, or the song used in this chapter: Kokomo is property of the Beach Boys. 'Tis a shame, if I did own one not just both games, I'd be a bajillionare. Everyone needs a few bajillion dollars, ne? The only thing I own is this laptop. Kind of sad, but what else can you expect from a teenager?

**Junsui's Note/s:** So the inspiration for this sort of story came when I realized I have no patience or talent for writing out long, angst/romance filled stories of how characters get together. Anyways, those stories have been told so many times, in not very many original ways. So I decided, well, I too can do a combination of how they got together, plus what happened after they got together. I am increasingly fond of this idea too, and it is easier for a lazy bum like me to do, just writing out the important parts of how the main couple met, etc.

**Main couple:** Leon(Squall)/Sora

**Side note/s:** I am a Sora-fangirl, I adore him. I don't like Riku, point-blank-period. It would be so much easier to have him as a side character/friend person, but…you know…It works out better with the way I have him in this story.

**MAJOR NOTE: **I don't care if you have to put the song on repeat a bazillion times, this story is quite intended to be read while listening to the song that appears in the chapter; this chapter is called Kokomo, thus you should listen to the song while reading this. I mean, you don't /have/ to, but it is much preferred, I wrote this chapters (and will write the other's) to the song the chapter is named for, it's to create the proper mood you could say. If you don't have the songs, just go to youtube or something, for I found all of them on there.

----------

**Chapter One: Kokomo**

_Aruba, Jamaica, ooh I wanna take ya  
_

_Bermuda, Bahama, come on pretty mama  
_

_Key Largo, Montego, baby why don't we go,  
_

_Jamaica_

It was a beautiful day; crystal clear ocean and a blue sky met at a far distant horizon, the white, sandy beaches were decorated by people in swimsuits and shells and in the distance, one could see dolphins. It seemed as if everyone on the island was outside celebrating the beautiful day, and that may have well been true, except there were two people not out on the beach. No, they were currently sitting on the roof porch of their condo; the Papou. That way, they were able to enjoy the day, but not near anyone. Today was a special day, after all, their anniversary, and they were celebrating their 6th anniversary together; 6th year, that is. They had been together since the younger was 16 years and the elder was 21 years; some might worry, but the legal age being 17 years, there wasn't much anyone could do. Others remarked that it must be odd, but the couple insists it is rather comforting, knowing that someone will be there for you when you get back home. Said couple happened to be one Squall, called Leon by everyone but his beloved, and one Sora.

They were stretched out on a double hammock, fresh out of the shower, with full stomachs from a delicious breakfast. This year, they wanted to do relax and spend some time with each other. And only each other, no one else could try to tag along. They were content, relaxed in each other's arms, whispering words every now and then, partly asleep. A strong breeze stirred the deep chocolate strands of Leon's hair, and he slowly opened deep blue-grey eyes. He blinked a few times before kissing Sora on the temple, nuzzling him and murmuring in his ear.

"This weather reminds me of the day I first saw you…"

Slowly, Sora opened his eyes, profound island-water blue, and his pink mouth made a pretty smile on his earthen-tan face as he did so. Turning, he met the other's bronzed face, and Leon returned his smile while the other kissed him as he replied.

"It does..." Kiss. "Doesn't it?" Kiss. "I remember seeing…" Kiss. "You that day…" Kiss. "It was beautiful…"

Continuing, as Leon nodded, Sora gave a slightly wry smile, "It seems corny to say, but it really does seem like yesterday, doesn't it?"

Leon's smile widened slightly as his eyes went back up to the sky, beautiful, but the cobalt-azure could never compare to the sapphire-cerulean of Sora's eyes. In fact, it had been Sora's eyes he had first seen when he truly focused on the other…

**_7 years ago_**

Leon stood atop a short, quite unimpressive cliff of sorts, over-looking the sand and ocean of Destiny Island. Two of his friends who had come here for some Spiritual purposes, Aerith and Yuffie, had insisted that he get some fresh air of a relaxing island, and Leon had to admit…it was a lot better than the continual cities and hustle and bustle of Legacy Island; where he was currently in school to be a veterinarian. The two girls always teased him about his weakness for cute, seemingly helpless things would always get him in trouble, but he simply scoffed and went on with his work.

He hadn't a clue why he was here, on this cliff, but he felt he must, as if something important was going to happen that day. He was dressed casually; dark blue tank-top, a pair of jeans made of more holes than fabric - held up by a silver-studded belt -, and a pair of matching dark blue Chucks for his feet; low tops. His shoulder length hair was let loose, and waved whenever the wind decided to play with it. He simply didn't care, giving a toss of his head as he breathed in the ocean air, scanning the sand below to his left and – what in…

He straightened up, looking at the side and back of a slim surfer, and judging by the dark earthy tan of his skin, he must be a local. He looked down at his own skin; he was quite pale, when he was younger he could tan very easily and got quite dark, but…He never went out on days like this at his home away from home; there were too many noisy girls running around half-naked at this time of year, hitting on him, and thus other guys come up to him and try to get him to hook them up with the girls. Girls seem to have this weird notion that he was the 'strong, silent' type, when he simply didn't like talking unless he absolutely had to, and then it was short and to the point.

The island guy had a surf board at his feet, and bright grab-you-by-the-eyeballs-and-make-you-look red swim trunks on. The other's body was nice, Leon admired the back view, the other was not rock solid, but surfers were mainly slim, not buff. As an admirer of both genders, Leon could easily say that the other – from what he saw, he had yet to see the other's face – was attractive. His hair was a combination of cinnamon brown, presumably his natural hair color, and highlights of sandy brown, probably from the sun if it wasn't unnatural. Slowly, as if he sensed Leon's eyes on him, the surfer turned and for a moment all Leon saw was island-water blue...

**_Present_**

Sora laughed and kissed Squall on the side of his mouth, "The way you say that makes it sound so romantic!"

Squall chuckled and ruffled the other's hair affectionately, "No interrupting! I'm trying to narrate this, and you keep distracting me!"

He kissed Sora deeply before the other could interrupt him again and then, when the other was panting for air, he continued.

"As I was saying, for a moment, all I had seen were your bright blue eyes and…"

**_Seven years ago_**

Oh wow. As Leon pulled his attention away from the eyes that had captured him, he beheld a young and very attractive face of a teen-aged boy. Definitely not very young, but he couldn't be older than 17 at the oldest. The other's eyes were wide and then, a wide grin came on his face and he raised his arm as if to wave, but a distant shout distracted the teen and he turned around. Leon could see easily who had shouted; two very attractive people, two teenagers about the boy's age. One had long silvery hair and was oddly pale, and he was obviously male, and the other was a girl with auburn hair and was also pale. Leon frowned in distaste, judging by their clothes they were natives (swimming clothes of a certain style), but why so pale? Pale skin was exotic here, so maybe that was why, but…Leon snorted and turned, walking off. He never did like pale skin, which was why he liked the look of the islanders; it seemed healthy in comparison to a sickly pale…

Musing this, he headed back off to the hotel where he and the girls were staying, an expensive but comfy place on the coast.

**_Present again_**

"What the heck?" Sora eyed Squall. "That was it?"

Squall gave a snort and looked at Sora with a raised eyebrow, "What did you expect? An elongated dialogue of your lithe body with your smooth skin and fine hipbones and the noises I thought you would make if I took you then and there?" A scoff, "Because I certainly wasn't thinking that at that moment."

Sora waggled his finger. "Maybe not /then/, but you certainly would later, now didn't you?"

Squall simply rolled his eyes instead of replying, choosing to take a long drink of water while Sora smiled.

"Okay, Okay! My turn, and I have a perfect one…it was just a little after that, remember? At Selphie and Irvine's party…"

---------------

**TBC**

lyrics not made by me, they are copyrighted to their respective owners

**A/N:** Super short, but yea, there wasn't much to put in this chapter; it's sort of like…a prologue in a way, just an introduction. The next chapter and the following ones will be longer, I promise! Comments? Questions? Compliments? Flames? Anything at all? Just drop me a line and review! By the time I get this up, I should be working on chapter 2…


	2. Dragula

**Disclaimer: **I do not own any version of Kingdom Hearts or Kingdom Hearts 2, the title 'Hot Fuss' which is The Killer's first (known) CD, or the song used in this chapter: Dragula is the property of Rob Zombie. 'Tis a shame, if I did own one not just both games, I'd be a bajillionare. Everyone needs a few bajillion dollars, ne? The only thing I own is this laptop. Kind of sad, but what else can you expect from a teenager?

**Junsui's Note/s: **So, first chapter is over, I'm content with the way it came out, if a bit short. But I didn't want to drag it out, lest it end up getting boring. On to chapter 2!

**Main couple: **Leon(Squall)/Sora

**Side note/s: **I am a Sora-fangirl, I adore him. I don't like Riku, point-blank-period. It would be so much easier to have him as a side character/friend person, but…you know…It works out better with the way I have him in this story.

**MAJOR NOTE: **I don't care if you have to put the song on repeat a bazillion times, this story is quite intended to be read while listening to the song that appears in the chapter; this chapter is called Kokomo, thus you should listen to the song while reading this. I mean, you don't /have/ to, but it is much preferred, it's to create the proper mood for the chapter. If you don't have the song, just go to youtube or something, for I found all of them on there.

----------

**Chapter Two: Dragula**

_Dead I am the one, Exterminating son  
Slipping through the trees, strangling the breeze  
Dead I am the sky, watching angels cry  
While they slowly turn, conquering the worm_

Sora smiled as he twisted some of Squall's hair around his fingers, "My turn, and I have a perfect one…it was just a little after that, remember? At Selphie and Irvine's party…"

_**One Week After the Beach**_

It was loud and it was colorful at Selphie's house; full of loud, brightly clothed people and blaring with loud, heavy music. It was almost enough to make Sora dizzy, but almost was the keyword, and he was used to Selphie's parties by now and he simply waded through them. The first time he had gone to one, he was worried about getting in trouble for being underage – if only by two years – especially since he knew Irvine was inviting all of his friends, and there would be a lot of alcohol. But, by the third party, he could care less. He wasn't going to be drinking, he hadn't the taste for beer or wine, which was abundant, and so he didn't worry about getting in trouble.

This particular party, there were a lot of non-locals, which explained the large amount of cigarettes; you couldn't by them on this island, you had to go to either Legacy Island or the mainland. And both were very expensive trips that very few were willing to make just for cigarettes.

Sora was being careful to avoid the large recreation room, where most of the dancing was taking place. He went in there in search of Selphie a little bit ago, and got caught up in the middle of the dancing. There, people are drunk, and they don't care if you are underage or older than dirt, they grope and grind and try to make out with you – or have sex if you let them. Probably because their adrenaline is so damn shot up, they're on a natural high, and combine that with the beer, you have some horny drunks. He was definitely taking care to avoid that room.

He was hot, and due to a number of circumstances, he was shirtless. The first time he removed his sleeved shirt and tossed it in Selphie's room while he was helping set things up because it was too hot. The second time was when he went through the rec room, someone took it off him while he was getting disentangled from an attractive and determined young woman who was trying to get his pants open and her skirt up. He had narrowly escaped with his virginity, and he had a boner as a consequence. Or at least, he had. His 'Irish Twin' (born in the same year, nine months apart), Roxas, decided it would be funny to dump a huge container of ice water – with some help – onto Sora.

That had certainly taken care of his boner, and he certainly didn't feel as if he was going to die from over-heating. Riku had intervened Sora's attempt to throttle brother and friends, deciding he wanted to make out with his boyfriend, and had dragged him over to the couch where people whistled and watched with interest. Sora had been so busy blushing, Riku had almost stripped the both of their pants off, but Kairi had rescued Sora by saying that it was time for Riku and his band to go up on the stage (located in the back yard, built for guest bands at Selphie's parties) and play.

While Sora's hormones protested, his mind certainly did not. Riku's libido was positively frightening at times, and Sora was not willing to let the other in his pants yet, and most certainly not in front of a crowd. It was bad enough he was popular simply because he was gorgeous, even worse still because he and some guys started up their own rock band for fun, and practically everyone wanted in the silver-haired teen's pants.

Sora had gone out with Riku partly because he was attracted to the other, and partly because…well…it was a spur of the moment thing. The other had asked him out as a joke, though he did like Sora, and instead of getting an 'Ew gross!', Sora agreed and they just hooked up. That was last year, and they'd already passed their one year anniversary. It was the longest Riku had ever gone out with a person and people were shocked really, mainly because Riku was such a flirt; 'Super Flirt' was in fact one of his corny titles.

Sora had followed them out, made out with Riku on stage while things were set up (mainly for fan girls, boy did they protest when they stopped), but after a couple of songs, Sora left. It wasn't as if they weren't good, Riku in fact had an amazing voice; deep with a croon, that sent everyone including himself swooning, it was just…He wasn't in the mood for the other's music at the moment, and he was also hungry.

That was why he and Kairi were in the kitchen, making sandwiches and talking about all sorts of things. Kairi had been Sora's first crush, and they dated for about two years, but it simply didn't work out mainly because she ended up getting a crush on this one girl that her half-sister Namine introduced her to. It was rather odd, and poor Kairi had felt so bad, but she liked the girl so much that Sora felt guilty about her feeling bad because they were going out. He insisted that she go chase after the girl, and even now they kept in contact, though the girl was actually from Legacy Island, Yuffie or something had been her name.

"Oh yea, did I tell you that Yuffie is here?"

That casual comment from Kairi had snapped Sora out of his musings and he looked up at her beaming face. He couldn't help but grin back, he loved seeing her so happy.

"No you didn't! I have to meet her, I never got to last year, 'member?"

Kairi nodded, giving a sigh, "I had called her right before we came in here and told her to meet us in the kitchen. She says she brought two friends along with her, a girl named Aerith and a guy named Leon…she said he had another name, his real name or something, but he preferred to be called Leon." A suggestive wink, "She says both are single, and neither are interested in the other, so if you are interested in meeting anyone new…"

"Kairi! You know full well I am going out with Riku!" Sora admonished, shaking his finger.

_**Present**_

"Wait, you actually said that!" Squall looked at Sora, clearly amused.

Sora, on the other hand, didn't find it amusing, nor understood what was so amusing and looked up at Squall with a pout, "Yea, so?"

Squall poked Sora in the chest, "Didn't stop you later…"

Sora gave a playful little growl, "Nor did it stop you! But it isn't like I did anything bad, with Riku pulling his shit, what I did was a little thing in comparison!"

Squall shrugged and Sora rolled his eyes, kissing the other, "Whatever! Let me get on with me story…So anyways, as I was admonishing Kairi, in happens to stroll Yuffie, Aerith, and an attractive young man who would later reveal himself to be actually quite the- don't give me that look, Squall…"

_**Back to the party**_

"KAIRI!!!"

Sora looked up, startled as his friend's name was cried out, and winced as the owner of the name gave a squeal and jumped up, running into the arms of an attractive, dark-haired girl. He watched with a smile as the two of them planted kisses on each other's faces and mouths, finally stopping and simply hugging. After a minute, Kairi finally picked her head off the other's shoulder, looking at the other two attractive persons in the room. Yuffie noticed and motioned to the two, who walked over and joined them.

"Kairi, doll, this is Aerith, she's been a friend since middle school, and Sq-Leon, who grew up right next to me, so we've known each other forever, guys, this is my girlfriend Kairi."

Smiles went between Aerith and Kairi, and a calm head nod from Leon before Yuffie looked over and spotted Sora. The grin on her face threw him off, it was like being spotted by someone who finally found the perfect gift for someone.

"Kairi, babe, who is that cutie?!"

Kairi looked over to Sora, grinning and pulled Yuffie over to him, Yuffie and Sora both shaking hands. Aerith and Leon came along, the female looking at him with interest, and the other…with something more than just interest. And the whole time Kairi had been introduced by her girlfriend to her friends, Sora's eyes had been on the young man the whole time. If Riku was gorgeous, this man was a young Adonis, surpassing Riku in every way. Long, dark hair to Riku's long exotic hair, and silvery-blue eyes to Riku's sea-green. Their skin was similar, ivory colored, but their bodies were different. Riku was fit, yes, but he still had to grow out, and even then he was still far more slender than most males, though not nearly as much as himself. Leon, on the other hand…lean and fit in every way, as if he was a fighter, and male. Yes, he was beautiful, gorgeous, but he was so in a sharp, masculine way. Riku was still feminine in his beauty, and thus to Sora, still girly.

This man was not girly, and the tightening of his stomach told him that he found the other very attractive. It was odd, in a way, because he had always thought that he was only attracted to Riku because he was girly, and thus he still preferred girls to boys, but Leon proved that to be wrong. Something, though, was familiar about the other…then it hit him.

"Oh!" Sora exclaimed, startling Kairi and Yuffie out of their conversation about how long Kairi and Sora had known each other, "I've seen you before!" They turned and saw he was looking straight at Leon, who nodded his head.

"Yes, I remember, on the beach just about a week ago."

Aerith looked at Leon with a pleased smile, happy that he was actually talking, but Yuffie and Kairi cast sly glances at each other, knowing that usually in a case like this, Leon would have only nodded. Yuffie knew because she grew up with him, and Kairi knew because Yuffie had told her all about him. Leon had obviously decided that Sora was important enough to actually talk to, and that was very pleasing. Yuffie had caught Aerith's eye, and the other had nodded in agreement when Yuffie had made little motions to Leon and Sora, and ended with a heart she made with her hands.

_**Present**_

"I can't believe Yuffie didn't know that I had seen that." Squall shook his head, looking at Sora who simply scoffed.

"/I/ certainly hadn't noticed, I was too busy gawking at you."

Leon smirked and nodded, "I can certainly believe that, and it didn't help really, that I already found you very attractive, and here you were in front of me, giving me a look that made me want to use the counter as a place to have sex."

"Well, it is, isn't it?"

Squall paused for a moment, looking at Sora who was staring quite intently at him with a smirk and a raised eyebrow, Squall couldn't help but smirk back.

"That's beside the point, Sora…anyways, fast forward to when your boy-toy had came prancing in, I don't want a run through of our dialogue, as enjoyable as it had been."

Sora sighed, "Okay, okay…so yea, we all talked for a while, about Legacy Island, what you all were majoring in, and so on and so forth, and then in comes Riku. I had actually heard he had previously been covered in lipstick before looking to find me, how nice of him to clean himself up…"

_**Back in the Party**_

The five of them had been laughing, Sora and Leon talking to each other while the three girls watched them out of the corner of their eyes and talked about things and using innuendo to talk about hooking the two boys up, when in came the silver-haired sex symbol of the party. All conversation halted when Riku sauntered over to Sora, pushed him against the counter, kissing him deeply in an attempt to start up their making out scene from earlier. Kairi and Yuffie were watching with open frowns, and even Aerith looked slightly disgruntled, Leon simply kept quiet, watching with a solemn face.

Sora, though, had different thoughts from Riku, and pushed him back, "Riku! Stop! Can't you see I was busy?!"

Riku blinked at Sora, "Busy?" Looking back he saw two young ladies with Kairi, and then one dark sex god. "Oh…talking, right?"

Sora did his best to not punch his boyfriend out of exasperation, "Yes, talking!" Riku smirked, wrapped an arm around Sora, stroking the boy's bare abdomen, nodding at all of them. Kairi introduced them all, but making out with Sora was the only thing on his mind at the moment, he chatted with them for a minute before dragging Sora out, who barely had time to say by to all, and asked Kairi to get their e-mail addresses. They all waved, even Leon, and Sora smiled and waved back before finally getting pulled away by Riku.

_**Present**_

"He was such a dick, I can't believe you went out with him, I near about pulled him off of you when he tackled you and stuck his tongue down your throat."

Sora sighed and ran his fingers through Squall's hair, "He was attractive, he is still one of my closest friends, and we grew up together, I was used to his dominating personality. But, what he could never get over was the fact that I was never really affected by whatever pheromone he had been putting out, you know? I guess I was used to it or something…"

Squall simply shook his head, slowly sitting up and getting off the hammock, joined by Sora as they started inside, stomachs rumbling for lunch now.

"I know, but whatever pheromone that kid was giving off, it simply pissed me off instead of getting me horny…"

Sora could only reply with a laugh.

------

**TBC**

**A/N: **Well, now! That went well, actually. I enjoyed writing this chapter, mainly because it was so easy and ready to come out. I am hungry though; affect of having a fever and not a stomach problem, you don't feel hungry until you are /really/ hungry. Now…let's see if I can get the third chapter out…if I can get up to the fourth chapter, I will be content and thus I will not worry about writing for a while; I play on only 8 chapters for this story, and getting four done will be good for a while. Review though, please:3 Comments make me feel like my story is actually worth writing because it let's me know people actually read it!

lyrics not made by me, they are copyrighted to their respective owner/s


	3. Sexy Back

**Disclaimer: **I do not own any version of Kingdom Hearts or Kingdom Hearts 2, the title 'Hot Fuss' which is The Killer's first (known) CD, or the song used in this chapter: Sexy Back is the property of Justin Timberlake. 'Tis a shame, if I did own one not just both games, I'd be a bajillionare. Everyone needs a few bajillion dollars, ne? The only thing I own is this laptop. Kind of sad, but what else can you expect from a teenager?

**Junsui's Note/s:** So, I kept noticing little problems with my second chapter and I kept deleting it and re-adding it 'cause I kept finding things. There is one thing in chapter 2 that I just noticed but I'm not even bothering to fix; it is in the MN and it says that the title is Kokomo, so you should listen to it, when the chapter is actually Rob Zombie's Dragula. Hopefully, people will either not bother to read that, or they know that is a simple mistake.

**Main couple:** Leon(Squall)/Sora

**Side note/s:** I am a Sora-fangirl, I adore him. I don't like Riku, point-blank-period. It would be so much easier to have him as a side character/friend person, but…you know…It works out better with the way I have him in this story.

**MAJOR NOTE:** I don't care if you have to put the song on repeat a bazillion times, this story is quite intended to be read while listening to the song that appears in the chapter; this chapter is called Sexy Back, thus you should listen to the song while reading this. I mean, you don't /have/ to, but it is much preferred, it's to create the proper mood for the chapter. If you don't have the song, just go to youtube or something, for I found all of them on there.

---------------------------------

**Chapter Three: Sexy Back**

_I'm bringing sexy back  
Them other boys don't know how to act  
I think you're special, what's behind your back?  
So turn around and I'll pick up the slack._

The couple relocated to the kitchen, where Squall made a simple but filling meal of grilled cheese sandwiches, small salad, and some ice cream bars. Squall did his best to ignore, or at least pretend to ignore, Sora's extravagant mouth movements on his ice cream – at least, until he started the same antics on his own ice cream bar. And ate the last remaining bits. A tickle fight was started up, and then they made out for a bit until they came to a rest, breathing deeply and slowly, Squall's head resting on Sora's slender torso.

"You know…"

Sora looked down at his boyfriend.

"I can't but help think about the first time we actually, you know…had sex."

Sora scoffed, "Such a simple way of putting it! But then…while we knew a lot of things about each other, we didn't /know/ each other, and while we really did like each other, we couldn't say we made love. It was more of…"

"Wild jungle sex?"

"Exactly so…and since you brought it up, you might as well tell me about your thoughts from that night…"

Squall breathed in the smell of his love; refreshing as the ocean, yet sweet like honey. "Well…I had been really hoping to run into you, and you alone, and not that stupid boyfriend of your's, but I hadn't had any luck that night…"

_**6 years ago (one year after their first meeting)**_

Leon walked through the crowd of people, trying to see if he can find Aerith, or Yuffie and Kairi since it is only natural that they would be together, or…the one he really wanted to see…Sora. His boyfriend he had seen at a distance with some pretty boys and some half-dressed girls, and he got a feeling that he was going to be with them for a while. Especially the one pretty boy with long dark hair, he had his arm thrown over Riku's shoulder, though Kairi told him – not lacking disgust – that Sora and Riku were still going out.

He was a little tipsy, having a shot of this and a shot of that, but nothing more due to a small, but reasonable, fear of waking up in bed with someone he'd never want to even look at on a normal basis. That had happened to Cid, the older man who lived across the street from where he and Yuffie had grown up. He told them that story whenever they had went out to party back on Legacy Island, and they wisely listened.

He was dressed in some dark jeans with multiple holes in them, held up by a thick belt with a lion's head, some leather buckle up combat boots (Yuffie insisted he wear them), and a deep navy blue tank with silver thread making swirling cloud patterns all over the shirt. It reminded him partly of the outfit he had worn when he first saw Sora.

Sora. Just at the thought of the other, his skin prickled and his stomach tightened. The two of them had kept in touch over the past year of so, complaining about school, people, things, talking about happy things, exciting things, weird things, and a lot of stuff about themselves. It wasn't that Leon willingly talking about himself that surprised him, it was that he said so much so easily. He wasn't by nature cold or mean or rude, he might come off a little cold to some people, but he was just naturally well, quiet. And he never liked it when people wanted to know all sorts of things about you when you didn't even know each other very well.

But Sora never asked him anything that made him uncomfortable, and they talked about each other's sexual preference once too. The both of them had found themselves attracted to both genders, though Leon never told Sora that he was more attracted to males than females. He was walking about when he finally spotted Aerith, giggling and laughing, talking to Selphie and Irvine. Oh, that couple. They all smiled and waved to him, and he shocked them by giving a small smile and a small wave back. They were still staring at him when they came up, he simply eyed them all with a raised eyebrow.

"What's wrong?" Deep, rather throaty voice filled with amusement, "You all look like you've seen an UFO."

Irvine shook his head, smirking, "Naw man, we just saw somethin' even rarer."

Selphie nodded in agreement while Aerith smiled warmly and patted his shoulder, "Have you seen Sora yet?"

Leon's smile slid off his face as he shook his head, "Nope, only his boyfriend, and I much prefer to avoid him."

Selphie winked, "You have the hots for Sora? Don't blame you, he's filled out a bit since last year…" Ignoring an indignant protest from Irvy, she continued, admonishing him as he did so, "Don't you protest, Irvy, you pointed in out in a far more cruder way, anyways…Yea, I'm wondering when Riku'll break up with him, I personally think he just keeps him as a sort of trophy for something…like he can get anything, because Sora had refused to go out with anyone after he and Kairi had broke up. Not that he was hurt, he had simply said he wasn't read for a relationship, and Riku finally won him over…"

_**Present**_

"Won me over indeed, bullshit, it was a spur of the moment kind of thing…" Sora gave a sigh, rolling his eyes as he settled back, head cushioned by a pillow.

Squall simply tapped his fingers on the other's chest, "Shush, love, let me continue…She continued on to talk about how bad she felt for you, because she suspected Riku had been cheating on you with that long haired boy…"

_**Back in the past**_

"And yeah!" Selphie sighed, "I don't want Sora to get heart-broken…but if he has you there to pick up the pieces…" She eyed Leon, "I think he'd be fine. In fact, more than fine."

"Who'll be fine if who picks up the pieces of what?"

All practically swiveled around at the sound of a slightly deep, if oddly breathy, sort of voice and all met the face of a smiling, slightly red Sora. A rather changed Sora. He had grown up more since the last Leon had seen him, and well…the tightening in Leon's loins told him he really liked the way Sora was turning out. Again, he was shirtless (does the boy ever wear all of his clothes?), muscles more defined last year, though his body was still very slender. His hair was the same color, if more blondish all together, and not so much blondish as just simply lighter. His eyes though, were that same tempting color, whispering to Leon of exotic places of carnal pleasure. Before Leon got too enraptured though, he looked at the other over all; he had grown about an inch or two, and was probably about 5'8" or 5'9" while he, himself, was at a nice and easy 6'3".

The teen was dressed in stylish, baggy khaki shorts that reached just past his knees and looked to be about more pockets than anything. A stylish brown leather belt, some brown sandals of a very popular brand, and Sora looked to be quite the looker indeed. Especially with such nice calves, Leon would bet money all of Sora was nicely toned, even if still a little soft. And from the way several people looked at him, he was quite popular. Especially since he had grown his hair out a little, and the weight had seemed to bring most, except for shorter and the most stubborn strands, down. The longest ones rested down atop his shoulders, but none reached farther down. Sora reminded Leon of the butterscotch toffee he loved, and oh how badly he wanted to taste him.

"Sora…have you had anything to drink?" Selphie looked amused, but Sora waved his hand.

"No! No! I only had about three of these jello things, they tasted a little funny, but they were good nonetheless, and it's been clear, crystal bottle water since that."

Selphie and Irvine started to laugh, "Sora, doll!" Irvine, still laughing, swung an arm around Sora and pulled him over, "Those 'jello things' were jello shots! They have /vodka/, in them, hon."

Still laughing, the couple grabbed Aerith, and waved at them, Selphie smiling, "Leon, take Sora somewhere where he won't be in danger of drinking alcohol! See ya guys!" And then that triad was off, waving at some distant friends.

Sora looked up at Leon, who smiled softly back, and then they walked together – Sora shocking Leon by hooking his arm with the others, but he didn't pull away. They walked together, for a while not talking, until Sora broke the ice by saying the most random comment about him getting a kitten. Leon almost tripped. Sora asked if something was wrong, and Leon looked almost sheepish as he shook his head, and simply said he liked kittens.

"Then you must come to my house with me! I can show you him; I named him Cloud because he has these big blue eyes and the prettiest gold-yellow fur you have ever seen!!!"

And so Leon got dragged to Sora's house; his mom was out on this extensive weekend spiritual thing, so the house was pretty much empty when they got there. Still dragging Leon, Sora pulled him upstairs and into what was obviously his bedroom. It smelt of Sora; ocean and some distinctly sweet but not overly so scent. It was slightly messy, but in a clutter-everywhere way rather than stuff-on-the-floor way. No wonder why Sora was such a cheerful person though; the room was filled with bright colors ranging from neon pink to lime green.

And there, on the bed, staring at Sora, was an adorable, little yellow puff ball with huge blue eyes that were rather similar to Sora's though not as amazing, but still…It gave a mewl and Leon's legs almost melted. He /adored/ cute things! Which was probably one of the reasons why he found Sora attractive, but the other was also sexy in a way…not all out there like his silver-haired boyfriend, but rather far more, while…sly and cat-like. How Leon would like Sora to drag his nails down his own back.

Woah, down boy.

Gingerly, he started to pet the kitten, who was already purring at the sight of Sora, who was currently crooning over the little thing, telling Leon where he found him and so on and so forth. Suddenly though, the kitten practically jumped up and went chasing after something it spotted outside, shocking Sora into a dive after Cloud, atop Leon, thus getting him nowhere, and the both of them spread atop each other. Everything seemed to freeze. Sora's head was on the other's chest, and he could hear the deep by startled heart beat of the man, one hand on the other's shoulder, and the other caught between the both of their bodies, fingers pressed against their crotches. Leon wasn't in any less promiscuous, one had firmly on the round bottom of Sora, and the other on his slim neck.

The heat and tension rising up in the both of them was undoubtedly unbearable and slowly, as the sat up, they realized how much they wanted the other at the moment; and a look into each other's eyes revealed that the other wanted the other just as much. So it sort of just happened, not viciously or violently like Riku sometimes was, but passionately. They didn't immediately strip, simply kicking off shoes and Leon's shirt, and then they simply made out, hands going everywhere, mouth quickly joining too. Leon was delighted to find Sora was especially sensitive about his hip bones, and Sora was fascinated with the way Leon would slightly squirm every time his mouth touched the other's neck.

_**Present**_

"You're still like that…you love it when I touch your neck… especially when I bite it." Sora smirked at Squall, stroking the back of his neck to prove his point as the other shivered in pleasure.

"Mhm, stop distracting me and let me finish, and then we can continue discussing body parts Mister 'I-squirm-and-giggle-whenever-I-am-touched-anywhere'." Both laughed, actually, and Squall continued, "Eventually, we ended up on you bed, naked, and well…"

_**Back on Sora's bed**_

Leon and Sora were staring each other in the eye, Leon had prepared Sora's body for this, but… "You are sure you are all right with this?" Sora looked Leon back and nodded, "I will never regret it…"

And so, that evening, Sora lost his virginity to Leon, and they discovered things about each other's body that the owners never knew, and they had pleasure, and made sure the other had pleasure, and most of all, they had fun. And they slept together too, entangled in sheets and each other, arms and legs entwined, nestled closely to each other, enjoying sweet, relaxed dreams.

_**Present**_

"Well, well, well Squall, I love how you can be so romantic!" Sora smiled and kissed the other on the mouth as the other slowly sat up.

Squall simply smiled back, shrugging, "What can I say? This quiet exterior cannot hide the heart and soul of a poet. Or something."

Sora eyed his boyfriend, "Or something indeed…anyways, you mentioned something about renting that one movie with that one thing that supposed to be awesome or something…"

Squall sighed, "I find it almost sad that, despite your utter vagueness, I know perfectly what you are talking about…"

Sora laughed, "Nonsense, it means you pay attention to me! And I do the same with you!"

They both went back to kissing and cuddling while watching a rather frightening horror movie that kept Sora clinging to Squall throughout the whole film. And of course, Squall didn't mind one bit.

------

**TBC**

Lyrics in this story were not created by me, they are copyrighted to their respective owner/s.

**A/N: **Woah! Chapter was alittle shorter than I intended, but it is rated T and not M so I didn't go into detail about what they did, maybe I'll write their lemon later, but not now...I'm too lazy feeling. Finished this at 10:59 pm, and now I am ready to get some shut eye. Review please, and I'll try to get the fourth chapter out even quicker! Anyways, the next chapter will be fun to write (and read too, hopefully), so I'll see what I can do!


	4. Collide

**Disclaimer: **I do not own any version of Kingdom Hearts or Kingdom Hearts 2, the title 'Hot Fuss' which is The Killer's first (known) CD, or the song used in this chapter: Collide is the property of Howie Day. 'Tis a shame, if I did own one not just both games, I'd be a bajillionare. Everyone needs a few bajillion dollars, ne? The only thing I own is this laptop. Kind of sad, but what else can you expect from a teenager?

**Junsui's Note/s:** Soooooo…It took me forever since I've had a major case of writer's block, but I finally got this done. Sorry about it being so short, but there wasn't much to do with this chapter. It's not exactly a filler chapter, though it is probably short enough to be one. Nah, but these boys are just reminiscing about important memories. I plan on having quite a bit more for the breakup chapter. If there is anything weird about this chapter, I wrote the final 3/4ths of it at night, and it is now 2 am. Yup, explains a lot. Grammar problems? No Beta, sorries. I try my best.

**Main couple:** Leon(Squall)/Sora

**Side note/s:** I am a Sora-fangirl, I adore him. I don't like Riku, point-blank-period. It would be so much easier to have him as a side character/friend person, but…you know…It works out better with the way I have him in this story.

**MAJOR NOTE:** I don't care if you have to put the song on repeat a bazillion times, this story is quite intended to be read while listening to the song that appears in the chapter; this chapter is called Collide, thus you should listen to the song while reading this. I mean, you don't /have/ to, but it is much preferred, it's to create the proper mood for the chapter. If you don't have the song, just go to youtube or something, I found all of them on there.

----------

_The dawn is breaking  
A light shining through  
You're barely waking  
And I'm tangled up in you  
Yeah_

They were munching again, this time on pomegranates. Their fingers and mouths were dyed red, and little sprays of the juice decorated what little clothes they had on. That consisted of an open and unbuttoned white dress shirt with a pair of casual silver swim trunks for Squall and a white tank top with a pair of blue and green Hawaiian swim trunks for Sora. In other words, they dressed in the first things they found that morning.

They had moved to the back porch, so as to not get the red juice everywhere. Sora's mom had dropped them off this morning as part of their gift for their anniversary; a gargantuan gift basket full of all sorts of goodies. It ranged from expensive yummies to a few new different designed handcuffs, even so far as flavored body paint! Sora, despite his mature age and having grown up with his mother and being used to her, had blushed, ending up the same color as the strawberries.

It was comfortable, out on the back porch, a little past one. The movie, as Squall had suspected, had been relatively unimpressive, with too much gore and not enough real plot line, but he had kept quiet. He only watched it for Sora's reactions. Sora had been terrified, clutching Squall, screaming every now and then, and then seeking a comfort make out session after the movie to calm him down. No, Squall had no complaints what-so-ever.

"You know…"

Squall looked up, the soft voice of Sora bringing him out of his thoughts, "Know…what?"

Sora shrugged, "Talking about our first time…just had me thinking about the next day…"

"Yea?" Squall leaned over, pulling his partner against him, kissing him on the corner of his mouth tenderly, "That had been quite the morning…awkward, definitely, but very sweet, I remember, I woke up before you and held you in my arms…"

_**6 years ago (Morning after the night of the party)**_

The light coming from the open windows was soft, broken partly by clouds, and it shined down gently on the very pretty, very tan face of a just awakening Sora. He was currently being admired by another, soft rustling of sheets and a cool arm pulling the smaller one against a lean, muscled body. A noise and soft blue eyes opened, clearly showing his thoughts of 'What in the…' The teen tilted his head up, only to have his lips caught in a sweet, gentle kiss.

When Squall slowly pulled away, it was obvious the other's mind was blank, and he looked as if he barely remembered how to breathe despite the fact it was a subconscious action. The older man's eyes caught his own and there was definite warmth in them. A slight smile on dark pink lips and in all, with the light from the background, Sora was still gorgeous after going through sex and sleep. His stubborn, blonde-streaked cinnamon hair was even more wild, in his face, going crazy, and yet he seemed to be the epitome of serenity.

"You…" Sora's voice was slightly raspy; perhaps he made too much noise last night? "You're still here?"

A chuckle was not the response he was expecting. Perhaps something along the lines of 'Well it was your first time, so…' or something like that. But he knew Squall wasn't like that and he could only give a slight giggle back and snuggle against the other's fit chest even more. A large hand ran through his slightly tangled curls, but was gentle when it got caught.

"Naturally, after such a wonderful night, do you think I'd skip a chance at having a wonderful morning too?"

Sora's blush only made his sleepy smile stretch wider.

"Not to mention you're positively alluring when you are asleep. Though…those eyes you were giving me when you ran your fingers down my chest was-"

"Ah! Stop it you!"

Sora was positively glowing now, flushed from head to toe, and he had stopped any oncoming words from Squall with a kiss. They indulged themselves for a few minutes in the sweet, simple kiss before breaking away to lie against each other.

"It's gotta be nearly noon…"

Squall looked down at Sora, then over at the clock, pursing his lips and nodding.

"Very close, it is 11:49 a.m." Squall inwardly winced; he hated wasting a day in bed when you could be doing something productive. Productive today means spending quality time with Sora. Hopefully, maybe, what day is it today? He wasn't surprised to figure out he didn't care. But as much as he loved snuggling with Sora, he wasn't going to further waste a day in bed.

"Up! Up!"

With a groan and a squeak from Sora, he picked the boy up bridal style and rolled out of the bed onto his feet. Impressive. But while that was impressive and all, Sora found himself bared completely and he pulled him knees up to his chest, tanned skin flushing everywhere. Squall was only even more amused, chuckling and carrying the other out of the room to the bathroom across the hall.

"If you've already forgotten, I've already seen your lovely little body completely – and from different angles too."

Sora only gaped at the other, still gaping at him when he was set down on the toilet (thank goodness for fluffy toilet cover). The other opened the shower door and turned on the water, quickly pulling back and shutting the door. Sora's eyes averted from the other's body, not wanting to be rude despite his other urges to blatantly admire the other. Luckily, Squall didn't notice, simply pulling him into the shower with him as soon as the glass was nice and fogged up.

_**Present**_

"You know…I still think you staying and us having another round in the shower was so much like a movie scene. Then I didn't care, and I still don't, but every now and then I'm like…the hell?"

Squall raised an eyebrow at his partner's miniature speech then grinned, shaking his head and running his hands through the others hair.

"You never cease to amuse me, Sora, but…no more interruptions, just for that one, I won't remind you of exactly what I did to you, and how many different noises you made."

"…!!!"

"Speechless, hm? That's all right. Now where was I? Ah yes, afterwards, we had breakfast and we WERE going to plan our day out together, but…"

_**6 years back**_

Loud rock with a heavy bass started coming from the mobile resting on the table next to Sora's bowl of cereal and a deep, crooning voice started to sing.

"Oh! Riku…"

Guilt panged through Sora as he looked over to Squall, then at the phone. Squall breathed in, out, then smiled at patted him on the head.

"What happens next is up to you. I couldn't make myself upset at you if you'd rather forget about this thing entirely…"

Sora shook his head. He couldn't ever forget, but…

"Despite anything, he needs to know the truth."

Squall nodded in partial agreement as Sora reached over, picking the phone up, flipping it open and holding it to his ear.

"Heyla Ri- oh no, I just got out of the showerrrr, no I didn't take pictures- oh shush, what did you call fo- oh, ok, I see, meet up at--? The café? Hmn…No, that's fine, I have something to tell you, and that's per- No, shush you. Yea, I'll see you in an hour, 'kay? Mm'kay, see ya."

With that he closed the phone with a snap, raising his head so lapis-blue looked directly into silver-blue. Slowly his pink mouth quirked up into a smile, it was slightly sad, but a smile nonetheless.

"I'm glad I did this with you, but…I still feel bad about cheating on Riku. But, I know that if I had the chance, I'd do it again with you, and I couldn't continue doing that, so…I'm going to have to break it off with him."

Squall leaned over, placing his hand on the other's head.

"And I'm equally glad you had me, Sora. Whatever you decide to do, this is corny to say, but do it because it feels right, because you want to. Don't worry about anyone else or what they think, just listen to you. Now…let's go get dressed."

Squall, of course, had to wear his clothing from the previous night, but helped Sora out with picking some clothes. Some figure of intuition told him that Riku'd more than likely have friends, and Sora'd need to give off an impression to keep power. First impressions were pretty serious to Squall, and while he won't entirely base you off a first impression, it can act negatively towards you in his opinion.

The way Sora was dressed up would no doubt make Yuffie or one of her crazy scene girlfriends squeal. Some skinny jeans with more holes than fabric, faded in spots too – for some reason they were stylish no matter where Squall went, said jeans were tight and there was a rainbow studded belt around his waist. His pants would /not/ fall off if there was no belt, but it added character. On his feet were little white ankle socks hidden completely by black slip-on shoes with a multi-colored hearts print.

His shirt was a tank top, white with a yellow, orange, and red sunrise. At the top it said 'Not Your Little Ray of Sunshine' in bold black letters. His arms were decked in jelly bracelets and there was a ribbon around his neck. All in all, Sora said that this was similar to what he normally wore, just a little more dressed up, especially with the eyeliner Squall insisted he try on, and then there was the rainbow eye-glitter, and the lip gloss, and well…

"So…uhm…I'm this dressed up to feel…powerful? I feel kind of…oh, Iunno, ridiculous? The clothes are fine, but make-up?"

Squall stood in front on the other, casting a critical eye over Sora.

"Yuffie has always told me something about make-up; you use it to hide and conceal. I am not covering or anything, instead I am simply enhancing your lovely face even more so."

_**Present Time**_

"Pish tosh, you only wanted to see me wear eye liner!"

"So? Hush now, pretty thing, while I continue on…" A soft kiss to a darker shade of lips. "Where was I? Oh yes…you were dolled up and ready to, so we walked together a while, and eventually parted as I went back to the hotel, and you went to face your soon-to-be ex. But I don't know what happened after that…"

"Oh don't worry, I know perfectly well what happened, but well…hm, did I never tell you how I broke up with Riku?"

Squall shook his head slowly, "You never did and I feel like ice cream. Did we already have some?"

"Can't remember, let's get some anyways…"

"Sounds good to me. You can tell me how you broke up with Smooth Operator while we eat, yea?"

"Sounds good to me."

-------------

**  
TBC**

Lyrics copyright to their respective owner/s

**AN:** So anyways, chapter 5 will be out someday. It's summer vacation, I should definitely have more time to do all this stuff. I don't know how, but I already know the Song/Title theme. It's my girlfriend's fault I even have this song. X Amount of Words by Blue October. It fits the mood of Sora and Riku's confrontation that I have planned out.

Yea. You can expect it sometime.


End file.
